Setsuna F. Seiei
Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ Setsuna Efu Seiei?) is the main protagonist of the story in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He is a Gundam Meister of the paramilitary organization Celestial Being and is humanity's first Innovator. In season 1, he pilots GN-001 Gundam Exia and he pilots GN-0000 00 Gundam and co-pilots its upgrade, the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser with Saji Crossroad in season 2. He pilots the GNT-0000 00 QanT in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. Description Having grown up as a child soldier, brainwashed to murder his own parents, and later cast away when he was no longer deemed useful, Setsuna became taciturn, introverted, and wholeheartedly against war at a very young age. He believes deeply that there are key disturbances that prevent the world from coming together in peace and harmony, to the point of developing a habit of labelling specific people and/or forces as sources of conflict towards the world's path to peace. He has little tolerance for diplomats and politicians, believing that their negotiations only prolong wars and cause more strife. He has got a vendetta to settle and his past battle experiences stir up old bitter feelings, increasing his combat potential as a beneficial side effect. Though a self-proclaimed atheist, he often questions the motivations of God with people and worldly events. Skills and Abilities Setsuna is skilled in many ways of war and fighting. Trained by Ali al-Saachez at a young age, Setsuna already knew how to work with a wide range of firearms, close-quarter-combat, use of explosives, infiltration, and other areas of guerrilla warfare by the age of 10. As CB's Gundam Meister, he uses his former combat training in his KPSA days to reflect Exia's combat style. He's been trained by CB to know some MS technical skills to maintain and repair his Gundam. His 4 year hiatus (AD 2312 - Season 2) with Celestial Being didn't dull his MS piloting skills at all. Due to the power of 00 Gundam's concentrated GN particles with Trans-Am Raiser, Setsuna's brain has been gradually enhanced to utilize quantum brainwaves. He's able to sense quantum brainwaves (QBWs) near him and track users of QBWs. Eventually, he naturally evolves into humanity's first true/genuine Innovator. Setsuna's Innovator capabilities aren't completely defined as he's the first naturally evolved Innovator. It has yet to be revealed if he can communicate with Veda or Celestial Being technology like the Innovades can. He can anticipate movements and actions of his opponents and sense impending danger from far distances. As an Innovator, he has heightened reflexes, a longer lifespan than normal humans, and can communicate his thoughts via quantum brainwaves. After Setsuna joined the ELS, his body is not entirely human. The ELS reformed his body based on their bio-technology, forever retaining his youthful appearance with a metallic shine. It can be inferred that Setsuna became a hybrid of an Innovator and an ELS. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Setsuna F. Seiei made a debut as one of Yuinshiel Asteria's followers. He sometimes spends time with the fellow Mecha Pilots and the Symphogear heroines. He needs more training that he will help Miku Kohinata and the gang for everyday training. Category:Characters from the Gundam universe Category:Handsome Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Heroes Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mamoru Miyano Category:Tritagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Good vs. Good Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Hevenburg Force Mecha corpus Category:Humans Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals